Sisters by mind, Sisters by blood
by TessII
Summary: It seems an egg has survived the slaugther in Antarctica...and a queens egg at that, what will happen when it inhabits the body of a pregnant woman who was a genetic experiment? Ooo chapters revised!
1. Welcome to The Jungle

A/N

This is my first ever Alien or Predator fanfic. And of course since its a fanfic the only thing here that i own is the plot ..

Sisters By Mind, Sisters By Blood

Chapter1: Welcome To The Jungle

The sun strained through the sticky canopy of the lush rainforest. Tiny droplets crowned the trees, and shimmered magically as they fell from the treetops. Usually the forest was alive with the voices of nature, however today it was silent. Not even a hot summers breeze dared to breathe against the leaves of these trees.

Ancient roots cradled a brownish egg coated with a slimy film. Here the egg had rested for no more than an hour, and already the embryo within was beginning to die, the protective film coating drying despite the moist environment.

At long last, when the leathery substance was almost completely dried a curious orangutan dropped down from the branches and prodded the alien object.

Slowly the top split into four equal openings revealing a pale, spidery creature. It coiled itself to spring upon the unknowing primeape, a tube issuing from its mouth-like opening. Just as the royal face-hugger was about to ensure its species' survival, a rustling to the left caused the ape to scream and flee back to the tree from whence it had come, if the alien being could speak, a steady flowing stream of curses would have elicited from its nonexistent lips.

But suddenly it seemed Providence took pity upon the parasitic creature, a swollen middle-aged woman only hours from labor staggered into range and all but passed out at the foot of the giant tree fixing the spider-like creature with an unfocused gaze. The royal face-hugger had no qualms about attaching itself to her and feeding its eggs down her esophagus and into her chest cavity in the orangutan's stead.

Despite the alien only just having been implanted, and the fetus having been there for much longer, it was clear that they would both be born around the same time. The alien DNA revitalized the near-dead infant, who stirred slightly within the womb at the sudden change. The two very different life forms began to bond through the thin walls of their dying 'mother's' uterus.

llllllllllllliiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeee

"Boss! Boss! I found escaped experiment 1029, boss get here quick there's something on her face!" The young voice of a man called out, it was quickly answered by another, much older looking man with dark skin and eyes, but no hair. He glared down at the troublesome woman and signaled for them to toss her into the back of the truck with the rest of the escapees.

"Tell the Scientists she's near death and will likely need a c-section, also get that _thing_ off her face." He barked turning his back upon people he obveoiusly thought stupid and incompetent. The 'stupid incompetent workers' felt a temporary pang of pity for their cold-hearted leader, this was his wife he had committed these experiments on after all, and his child as well. They revved the engine of the army design truck and drove at their highest speed to their nearby base.

The first thing the young serpent queen was aware of was the murmuring voice just beyond these thin walls, and sensed a hand approaching and pressing against the thin membrane. The queen moved toward it reaching out a not-yet-fully developed yet still very serpentine head to feel both the membrane and the hand just beyond it. Something inside the queen began to awaken as more of the human's DNA, some unknown chemical and hers intermixed, she felt a stirring in the back of her mind and a link began to form between the two very different sisters.

The both of them were lurched apart however as it felt as if the whole world had just fallen and began to quake around them. All the two could do was huddle within the confines of their 'mothers' stomach, hoping for the world to stop shaking so badly. It seemed to stop for a moment before they felt the world raising and both of them were badly jarred as something struck their mother's stomach, out of instinct both of them struck back, and were again jarred as their mother fell.

_I wish all this movement would stop…_The queen was aware of another presence within her mind, and agreed completely with what it was communicating.

_Yes, it is most bothersome is it not? _Replied the Royal as she resumed her coiled position in the upper chest portion, wrapping around a faintly beating heart and preparing to burst from this prison. _Why are you behind a wall? How will you escape this place if you are not in bursting position?_

_I am already changing position and the water in here is beginning to drain…I will see you on the outside Sister. _Was the reply to her question, she was curious to watch what would happen, and pressed her own body against the slightly thicker membrane that held her here, preparing to burst free. _Wait just a few moments please Sister, if you escape before I then I shall be stuck here and will not be allowed to live…just a few more hours please sister…_

_For you I will wait. _Came the slightly impatient reply, something within the soon-to-be queen told her that if this being next to her did not live, part of her would die as well. Though that wasn't the only thing that kept her there…she also was beginning to feel the same types of emotions as humans, to both a lesser and greater extent depedning on the emotion. One she felt particularly strongly was of obligation to this being beside her. As if she owed her something. Even from her position wrapped around the now pounding heart she felt the contraction of the walls, and winced at the force of it. Her Sister was beginning her escape, it seemed, but this was not an escape that was familiar to the queen…it was as if mother were pushing the child out herself…

aaaannnoottthhheerrrlliiinnnneeeee

When the bumpy ride came to a screeching halt a young man lifted the seemingly lifeless body none-to-gently before even waiting for the engine to turn off, not paying attention entirely and elbowing her in the ribs and stomach.

"Bloody fooling 'ell!" He exclaimed, dropping her to the ground as two punches assaulted his unsuspecting ribs. He received surprised glances, disapproving looks and an angry glare. "The babe inside-" he was unable to go on seeing as something else had pressed against the woman's chest, he thought he saw the outline of a snakes head. He then heard the young woman moan as her stomach tensed, many of the scientists rushed forward to take her into the lab to safely deliver the baby they had carefully monitored and dispensed small amounts of chemicals to…

They rushed her into the surgery room and prepared to cut the infant out of her womb, seeing as she wasn't dilating very large. They cut into the mother who cried out and roused from her unconsciousness momentarily before passing out again from the pain. They cut through the uterine walls and snipped off the umbilical chord, congratulating themselves on a job well done as they cleaned the gunk out of the Childs mouth and heard it cough and sputter to take a breath. They smirked, placing the child in a chamber where she would be under the very capable care of automated systems.

So caught up in their accomplishment were they that all failed to notice the snake-like thing that burst from the mother's chest and slithered away from them, hiding itself under a cabinet near her squalling sibling.

ooohgggoodddmmoooreeeeleliiinnnneeessss

_Oh no what was that? _The young human girl cried out, both of them feeling and hearing their mother's flesh being ripped apart. _Something just grabbed me!_ The human infant tried to twist away from the hand but found it impossible as she winced from the pain of her umbilical chord being cut away.

_Sister what is happening?_ Demanded the serpentine queen, the only answer she got however was the chocking squalling voice of her sister from far away, and she knew that it was her turn to burst free of her holding, and she did so without hesitation. She sensed many different life forms here, and slithered beneath their feet, following the cries of her perturbed sibling and hiding under the very machine she knew kept her sister alive. Here she waited as she transformed, but the queen knew she could not transform here, it was too dangerous to both her sibling and herself.

_I'll come back for you sister, when we are stronger. _It nearly killed the queen to say it, but she knew it must be done. The queen was much too weak to carry out any obligations to care, and the infant far too vulnerable.

_Yes sister…do what you must…to keep yourself alive._ Was the human babe's last though before she drifted into slumber…


	2. Strength

Sisters By Mind, Sisters By Blood

Chapter 2: Abomination

The three year old glared up at her training master from the cold hard ground, wiping the blood from her lip and gazing down at the sickly looking substance. This substance never ceased to both amaze and disgust her…the colors red and green had been crudely mixed into her blood. Struggling to fight down the bile the youth felt at the sight of such a horrendous concouction she turned her face away. The grotesque mixture only proved what she already knew: she was not normal. She did not belong. She was an affront to nature, an abomination.

Despite these thoughts a wicked grin flitted across her features, whether or not she was natural, whether or not she belonged, she was _here_ now, and she was _alive._ The young girl bared her teeth at her master, a snarl that was pure malice. She thrust herself from the ground, and brought her arm around to fling the disgusting substance at her cruel master. She knew what would happen, and embraced the screams her acidic blood tore from his throat. He deserved it.

Sister had told her all the horrible things he had done to 'their' mother just before she had died. This evil man deserved the pain she gave him, every last drop of noxious blood should absorb into his bloodstream, and hopefully even send him into convulsions.

_Such dark thoughts, for one so young._ Mused the voice of her sibling within her mind, the tot's grin dissipated and turned downward in a frown. The Queen was right, her intelligence had advanced far beyond that of even the scientists, they could not even begin to grasp the extent to which her brain and learning capabilty spanned. This early intelligence had saved her many-a-greusome test, and would continue to do so, so long as she did not share the fact that she could communicate with her Sister...not after the first time.

The youth shuttered at the memory of the experiments they had forced unto her, and shut that door to her mind quickly. It would not happen again, Sister would not allow it, and she would not allow it.

"Sick, Twisted girl!" Snarled her master as the acid burned through his skin and into his veins. Her feral smirk returned, her eyes glinting with what could only be described as insanity. The tot turned uncaringly from her master, that half-snarl still upon her lips as she walked calmly out of the ungaurded room. She did not feel guilty for causing him such pain, after what he had done to Mother, he deserved every last side-effect of her spliced blood.

Her head quirked to the side as she picked up the vibration of footsteps on both the metal floor and the air, closing in from both directions. Her half-snarl turned from one of sadistic amusement, to frustration. They were most likely sent to punish her, it almost surprised her at the speed with which word of her misbehavior traveled, but did not deterr her. She was sick and tired of playing 'tamed experiement.' It was time to break free of the bonds these humans put on her.

Afterall, she and Sister were stronger now.

Her dangerous leer sliding easily back onto her features the youth leapt into the wires that lined the ceiling, her face never changing as she watched the two groups nearly collide. The grin widened as she felt their brainwaves jump with startled fear, and she had to supress a snicker.

Hearing footsteps both in front and behind her she leapt onto the wall climbing the many wires there and hiding in the rafters as she watched the two soldier men all but collide. Both of their brainwaves jumping, each in the same emotions, fear and surprise.

"Did you find her?" One demanded, the other shook his head, the first soldier rubbed his arms as though he had chills, though the tropical environment was far from cold.

"Damn…that's one creepy girl, I don't know why they didn't just kill the godforsaken twerp when they found out their experiment had gone insane."

The two leaders shared a shiver as their ranks shifted uneasily behind them, they knew that had she the ability she would not hesitate to kill the lot of them for what the scientists had done to her. Though in retrospect it was likely the scientists and their 'experiments' that had caused the insanity in the first place...

"We'd better report back to the sergeant he'll wanna know what happened to his 'little girl.'" They both shuddered thinking the same thoughts, 'who could do such things to their own flesh and blood? Their own daugther?' The group of soldiers did not get more than two steps before a low hiss stopped them. They exchanged frightened looks before backing away from the alien sounds radiating from shadows that had not seemed so menacing before.

_The Drones have finally come. _The sadistic delight in her minds voice was slighlty frightening, but she brushed it aside, it was _them_ who made her this way. And it would be _them_ who were frightened of her, she was their creation, their abomination. She refused to fear herself, to fear what Sister had made her, she refused to fear _anything. _Resolved to stop cowering like a beaten dog in her hiding area, the youth dropped down, and turned toward the soldiers, her trademark insanity in place on her face.

"Frightened?" She cooed, her dark hair shinning in the light. "You should be. Their comming for you." At her words a few of the soldiers readied their guns, some aiming at the child, others at the shadows behind them.

"You hear them, don't you? You have only a few moments left on this plane. I suggest you use them to make peace for whatever sins you have committed." A low growl sounded from behind the soldiers and they turned to face the creature. Its dark purple hide glistening with what appeared to be some sort of slimy film, and drool dripping from its exposed metallic teeth.

A long barb-tipped tail came up from behind the creature, coiled like a snake ready to strike before moving almost too fast for the eye to see, and taking out a gunman. That was all the prompting the soldiers needed to open fire. As the blood of the creature hit the floor it began to eat through, and at least half-a-dozen of the same came charging through the opening, screeching in delight as they grabbed up both the armed and unarmed, dragging them down to their layer.

_Ah, yes the Acid Blood comes in handy…_The youth transferred to her sibling, The Queen, who in response sent an emotion of delighted agreement.

_That it does. Now, Princess, the time has come to join your sister, The Queen._ The young woman transferred her own understanding through the link, as she leapt down into the hole, landing on something soft and slimy at the bottom. She frowned at the unfamiliar texture but shrugged, it felt somehow right, this alien texture. She continued onward without comment.

The toddler sensed she was drawing near, and supressed a shiver of anticipation, she had not seen her sister since the day they were born.

_I have missed you, My Princess._ The voice seemed to croon within her mind. The drones around her growled softly at their second-monarch as they deposited the still breathing bodies of the humans next to film-coated eggs.

There was no pity in the youth as she watched the Face Huggers emcompas their hosts, this world was all about survival. She had survived thus far through only the sheer insanity which had hardened her. But through that insanity she still understood, that those who were meant to live, live, and those too weak to live, die.

Such was the way of life, such was the outcome of strength.

A/N

Thanks for reading Chapter two! and special thanks to the two of you that reviewed, this chapter was especially for you...although i do hope more than just two read my first chapter . If you cannot tell this is a bit revised ... okay okay so its almost completely rewritten! what can i say? I've always liked this story...i just didn't like the style i had been writing in.


	3. Birth

Sisters By Mind, Sisters By Blood

Chapter 3: Birth

The pained screeches of yet another injured Hunter filled the medicinal ship as the acids of the Serpents ate away at his flesh, his cry was abruptly cut off as the deadly toxin served its purpose. The Eldest of the Predators clicked a stream of curses with his pincers, glaring mercilessly at the body of a single Runner. The Hunter hadn't even had the honor of facing an actual Serpent Worrier, or even a lowly Drone, it was this scout this--despicable Runner that had been his undoing! How had all those loathsome beasts bred from one single, dying, queen?

Yes the Predators had been well aware that she had escaped the coils of the chain, had even watched as the currents pulled her south to warmer climates where she was revitalized…they had bore witness as she pulled herself, bloodied and battered, ashore and used the last of her energies to lay a single Praetorian egg in what was once a noisy and bustling place. But unlike the dull-witted humans she was accustomed to, the creatures here were smarter, and kept quiet, still, and distant, dooming her offspring to death.

The queen was on her last leg, most her life blood long seeped away in the numerous different wounds she acquired during her excruciating swim through shark-infested waters. The King had been surprised and impressed when she had survived even that long.

No wonder the Serpents were such admirable prey…

If only they would die when told! The entire novice hunting parties feared for their lives when journeying to that tiny blue and green planet that held such promising prey for beginners. It had been a mistake to keep those vile serpents on that planet…even the pathetic humans could prove dangerous for an apprentice, once they catch even the faintest understanding of how complicated the Laws Of the Hunters were, they could abuse them… how many ways there were to bring shame to ones name!Humans were almost as bothersome as those Xenomorphs.

The King growled in frustration, he was letting his mind wander, his troubles were those serpents not pitiable (if clever) humans…how had those slimy creatures' numbers grown so quickly, how had there become so many different colonies in only a mere 10 years? All the scientists had estimated a Praetorian egg being laid only once every 15 human years… not enough time had elapsed for them to have even one other Colony and yet they had seven? Yes, seven thriving, greasy, dangerous Colonies… and to each colony they had at least four Praetorian Worriers, ready to transform and take the place of their queen should any mishap befall her.

But how had this happened?

The greatest Hunter shoved the question from his mind, what did it matter _HOW_ it had happened? What mattered now was _HOW_ he was going to exterminate them! He paused in his pacing, eyes glinting in victory. He would call for the best of the best; they would love the honor in hunting the serpents…they were as furious as he at what those mongrels had done!

No…he could not risk them unless absolutely necessary…

Another type of glint appeared within his eyes…they had been training that loathesome half-serpent, he was as glorious a Hunter as they could have ever hoped, if a bit ugly, and was out for blood…they doubted very much whether or not it mattered who's, seeing as he had turned on even his trainers numerous times. They would just have to be sure he didn't get a hold of any advanced devices…lest he turn upon them…

Chuckling on what the Eldest was sure was going to be victory, he prepared to announce his intentions… those slimy scoundrels didn't stand a chance.

Yummmy liiinnneeee woooohoooo

Princess laughed out loud at the sheer agony that coursed through he rbody as yet another Praetorian larvae was pushed from her loins. The creaturew writhed and squirmed as it came into the world, its paleness a sign of its vulerablity.

When the colony had first discovered their Princess' gift to birth the Praetorians they had kep them in their own nursary, until over two dozen had been born. Then they had been turned out to fend for themselves, creating all different types of colonies and all different extentions of xenomorphs.

Of course, they had kept the best of the xenomorphs for themselves, resulting in the most strongly rooted, and prosperous colony on the planet. Despite the fact that the humans constantly barraged them, their fatalities were rare, and always able to be replaced. Queen was proud of her Princess, and always made it clear to her and those around her. The queen hissed her contentment as she continued her life of laying eggs and releasing telekenitc thoughts to control the colony.

_We have fared well, Princess._ Cooed the queen as the larvae squirmed and writhed through its transformations in the nursary.

_That we have._ Came the slighlty giddy reply of Princess as she watched with amusement the writhing of the creature within the nursery. Her eyes softened, however, as the ever-present maternal instinct guided her toward the new creation, and she scooped it up into her arms.

_Does the transformation hurt? _The young girl asked suddenly, all trace of insanity gone for now.

_It is unpleasant, but it is worth it. Do not worry for the Young One, it shall be fine. You always birth only the strongest, my sister._ The queen reassured as she pushed ever more eggs from her eggsack.

_Not everything in life can be pleasant, I suppose._ Princess was inwardly glad that she had quelled the insanity for now. But knew that it would return, it always returned. Just as these larvae were forever growing within her...

Things would continue as they always had.

_A/N_

_Oh yes, another chapter sucessfully revised, not as rewritten though, which could be a good or bad thing depending. Well i should get the last chapter done, then continue to add to this story._


	4. Brother

Sisters By Mind, Sisters By Blood

Chapter 4: Brother

The jungle was silent this morning, no wind dared taunt the vegetations, not insects nor large predators dared leave their homes…yes how ominously peaceful the jungle seemed to be today, Princess decided as she lounged in the top of an extraordinarily tall lush and luxurious tree. Its branches hung over a well-sized pond complete with a small waterfall and thousands of flowers of all shapes and sizes.

This was her favorite spot in all the forest, because she could lay here, where she was now, completely out of sight and sound and watch all the different forms of life come to drink, graze, and lounge, but not hunt, never to hunt. It amazed her how some species that were natural enemies would peacefully shared this gorgeous place…and it made her wonder if perhaps this was a sort of neutral territory between predator and prey.

But of course the moment she began to think along such lines, the Darkness within her would scoff. Such a thing did not exist, there were no treaties in this world, only the strong, the weak. The surviving, and those killed for survival. No neutral territory could ever exist in such a world.

The young woman was drawn out of her thoughts by a pin-prick of red to her right, she turned her head to watch it slink ever closer toward her, and glared as she realized what it was. No wonder it had been so quiet.

_Intruders..._Hissed the princess to her Queen as she gracefully leapt from the branch, traveling over them with inhuman speed. The hybrid cursed herself for a fool, why had not she sensed the intruder? And how in the seven colonies could he match her pace through these trees? She chanced a glare over her shoulder, only to see nothing but the foliage behind her. She made a noise of frustration, her senses told her she was being chased, but she could not see her persuier.

It frightened her. And if it was aything Princess hated, it was being frightened. Her already rapid pulse quickened as she heard the screech of delight erupt from behind her, and she missed the next branch, gasping as the wind was knocked from her body and she fell, winded, to the forest floor. Just in time to escape the red-aiming-dot the young woman righted herself and scrambled up the trunk of the offending tree, daring not to pause as she reached the top.

_Princess, the warriors are almost upon you, they shall see to your safety, and kill this dispicable foe. _The royal finally replied.

Princess was, to say the least, panicked, a feeling she was not normally accustomed to, and hated with a passion. Within her something snapped and she flew around to throw her entire being upon that which was attacking her, she came into contact with an invisible force and knocked it from the tree, a snarl upon her lips, while at the same time being voiced by whatever she had slammed to the ground.

There was a jolt before the air was charged with electricity, and before her lay the answer to her earlier question, whatever had attacked her, was of the Colony, but upon closer inspection, the Xenomorph musk that hit her senses was not that of any colony she had birthed, nor was it her own, no, this musk was of a colony one step above theirs.

_He is our eldest brother…_She gasped within her mind, another emotion evoked within her one that commanded her to serve this unknown xeno mixture, _we cannot allow him to die! _

_Brother? What does that word signify? _Snapped the queen. _There is no elegance to brothers! _

_He is our Brother, birthed by the High Queen before our time!_ Growled the young woman, as the warriors finally came upon them, thirsty for the flesh of one who had dared attack one of the royal family.

The Queen sent her dissaproval through their link, but also felt the emotoin of obligatoin to this creature. She would let him live...for now...

godddam i'm sick of these lines!

"Damn! The half-breed failed!" cursed a young hunter, one who had not even made his first kill. The Elder silenced him with a look and he brooded in silence, how high strung these youth were!

"Peace…the Honorable shall prevail…or die trying…" Though he would never admit it, even he, the Eldest, was rattled by how easily the half-breed had been knocked out and captured. And by a human female no less! And what was a humanoid doing in the colony of Serpents anyhow? She was not contaminated with any larvae he could see, though she was in the beginnings of pregnancy… so many questions this short excursion had evoked within him.

"Eldest, do you think it wise to risk them so soon? We have only tried one alternative…perhaps those waiting on their first kill could be sent instead?" Proposed another Elder respectfully.

The Eldest was set to pondering for a moment, before nodding decidedly, no need to waste good Youtja on rotten xenomorphs.

_A/N_

_Well there you have it, a nother revised chapter, now please excuse me as i rest my brain and prepare for the next addition to this story._


End file.
